


Keeping Sammy

by LadyKimmey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Angst, Fake/Pretend Relationship, HEAVY SLASH, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with some plot, Sexual Content, Slash, top Sam/bottom Lucifer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-10 18:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKimmey/pseuds/LadyKimmey
Summary: All Sam wanted was to have the kind of love others take for granted. Discarded and left feeling unworthy, he has given up on the first man to capture his heart. He is content with working and trying to save up for the tuition needed to attend school, to fulfill the dream of becoming a lawyer. The last thing he expected was for the brother of his first love to seek him out.Lucifer didn't mind being an outcast, he was free to do as he pleased. Having the one thing he always wanted taken from him, he will do whatever it takes to get it back. Who better to assist him than the lover his younger brother discarded? The fact that Sam was extremely sexy and his type, was simply icing on the cake. The agreement is for two years, more than enough time to get what he wants. What will happen when he realizes the one thing he can't bear to lose is the one thing Gabriel decides to fight for.





	Keeping Sammy

A/N: I know another fic, couldn't help it. I had to do it. Not sure when I'll be released to go back to work after my surgery. Had complications that put me back in the hospital for almost a week. Still on antibotics two weeks later. Still need another CT Scan to make sure my bladder isn't damaged. Yay! But this fic will be strictly focusing on Lucifer/Sam. I know it will start out with Sam x Gabe the first chapter. There might even be some slight Sam x Gabe at some point. Maybe! Please comment if take the time to read. Makes me happy.

 

Note: There will be some slight Dean X Castiel. 

 

Disclaimer: Don't own it or make any money from this fic. 

 

Chapter One

.  
.  
.

 

“To the happy couple!” 

 

“To the happy couple,” Sam lifted the wine glass in unison with the best man. Or was it the maid of honor? Or was he the maid of honor and Gabriel the best man? Or could both be considered best men? What was the social norm when it was two males getting married? He had also given a small speech in front of the many guests minutes prior. The event had been grand, only the best for a Novak. The youngest child of the large family had settled down before many of the others. Tilting the bubbly to his lips, Sam suddenly felt extremely envious of the newlyweds. 

 

For as long as he could remember, Dean had been the one to care for him. Having lost their mother when he was just a baby to a house fire and their father succumbing to alcoholism. The only one there his entire childhood had been his big brother. Through high school, and the years after, he had leaned greatly on the only family he had. Naturally, at first, he had resented the blossoming relationship between the couple. It had taken Dean months to bring the new ‘girlfriend’ around. Learning that his big brother was bi-sexual had been a great shock. Sam had comforted himself with the knowledge that his brother never remained with someone that long. When weeks turned into months and this Castiel was still around, he had felt betrayed and angry. There was now someone else in his brother’s heart.

 

Sam had planned on always hating the blue-eyed man and swore to find a way to get rid of him. A vow that lasted only one attempt at separating the couple. He had lied at about seeing Castiel with another man, kind of. He had indeed seen the boyfriend with another man, hugging and being extremely friendly. So he had stretched the truth a bit, to imply that Castiel was cheating. It had caused a huge fight and a temporary breakup. Thankfully, the other man was more sensible than Dean and had sought his brother out to patch up the relationship. After watching Dean suffer for weeks, he had felt awful about his actions. Seeing them reunite, he had realized that it was okay to share Dean. The two were in love and he wanted nothing more than his family to be happy. A part of him had grown up in those days. Things had worked out and the couple was finally making it official. 

 

“To our brothers,” Sam took another sip of the horrible stuff. Not his favorite thing. He swallowed the bitter liquid and turned towards the crowd. Right, the real reason he had decided to give the couple his support. Because of the dozens that were present, only one member of Castiel’s family had shown for it. Only one brother had shown and participated to show support. Because none approved of Castiel’s choices. Not because Dean was another male. The Novak family was famous for being saturated in the green stuff. One of the wealthiest families around; having their hands in everything. Hotels, hospitals, shipping, and a few clubs. The old man had made many wise investments in his young age, and his sons had taken over to continue adding onto the family coffer. Castiel was the youngest of the siblings and not the first to be disowned. Disowned and disinherited because he chose love over prestige. 

 

Love, the emotion that was being lavished onto the groom. Had to be groom because he knew that Dean was the one to take top in the relationship, via visual confirmation. The Novak’s didn’t care that Castiel was completely gay and liked to be the woman in the relationship. It was all about his brother being dirt poor. Dean was just an average mechanic that had previously lived in an old single-wide trailer. Money, that is what it came down to. They were simple people, unworthy of the family name. Castiel tried to claim that it was because they were both men, but that was a lie. The Novak name was famous due to their wealth and influence, but they were infamous because of the second son. 

 

Lucifer Novak was always in the local tabloids. Just last week, the man had been in the papers due to being arrested after a nasty brawl in a gay bar. Every month the playboy was parading around with a new underwear model of the same sex. He was also known for his temper, nasty disposition, and the dozen or so lawsuits that derived from the loss of a temper or words that should be held in check. No, the disownment had to stem from the fact that Dean was poor and not gay. 

 

Looking around the guests, Sam found his eyes straying back to the one brother that still had something to do with Castiel. The reason he was feeling unsettled and unsure. Already off to make the rounds, Gabriel had his attention. The adorable and witty sibling was speaking to an elderly couple that were regulars at Castiel’s restaurant. The only person to step forward and support the couple. Seeing the brother here today gave Sam hope. Hope that he too would one day be able to stand up proud and announce to the world that he too loved a Novak. 

 

Only a few weeks had passed since their first time together, but it was enough. Sam felt the warmth spread in his chest as the smile widened just for him. Gabriel had turned his gaze slightly to notice that he was being watched. Once the couple had patched things up, the next step was to introduce family. Sam had felt like a schmuck meeting the male that he had accused Castiel of cheating with. All laughs and hands on, Castiel had been showing affection towards one of his brothers. During dinner that night, Sam had instantly become attracted and interested in the charming Gabe. 

 

“Excuse me,” Sam spoke out of respect to excuse himself from the nearby group waiting to wish the newlyweds well. The wedding and reception were being held in at a summer home, Gabriel’s. Being located on the beach, the view had been beautiful. A sunset in the background as the vows were exchanged. The sound of crashing waves portrayed a melody befitting the words spoken as testimony of their love for one another. The band was playing currently, the caterer was serving up a fine meal, and he wasn’t interested in any of it. 

 

What was more important was the obvious path the host was making towards the home. The house was open for any that needed to use the facilities, so none paid him any mind as he strolled by to make for the open door. Left open for him. Being such a wonderful evening, he wanted to share a few moments with his lover. Not boyfriend. The one thing missing in their relationship, was a commitment. They snuck around whenever Gabe could make time for him. Because right now, he wasn’t the only one in the man’s life. It stung knowing that there was someone else. The woman had been in the picture before himself, so he didn’t feel like he had the right to complain. He had known about the girlfriend and had leapt in despite the fact. All in the hopes that his feelings would one day be returned, and Gabe would realize that what they had was special. And Gabe was on the phone. 

 

“Yeah, don’t wait up for me.” Gabriel nodded spotting Sam stepping inside. His phone had been going off for the last hour constantly. One of the downfalls of recently becoming engaged. She wanted to know where he was all the time. “I know, and I promise I’ll be home before midnight.”

 

The girlfriend. Sam cracked his neck, swallowing the displeasure at walking in on the conversation. Right, Gabe would be leaving here and going home to the girlfriend. He was the other ‘woman’. Still, he didn’t fight the urge to stroll over and show his affection. Both arms were wrapped around the waist to let the man finish his conversation. 

 

Leaning into the hold, Gabe ignored the guilt threatening to make him reveal all to the woman his father had chosen for him. Tiffany was from the ideal family, a lady from birth. She was a bitch but being with her pleased their father. What was behind him would put him in the same boat as Castiel. Unlike his younger brother, he didn’t have the means to strike out on his own for a chance at love. “Alright, love you too.”

 

Did he? Sam couldn’t bring himself to ask as the call was ended. Did Gabriel love the woman? He was too scared to ask. Wasn’t it enough that he was able to have these moments? To have the man in his arms? Gabe was going to remain as long as he could, for him. “I missed you earlier today.”

 

“Did you?” Gabriel rotated in the hold to look directly into the handsome face. So handsome and strong, Sam was everything he could possibly want. Everything he wanted, but everything he couldn’t have. There was only one Novak capable of walking away and it wasn’t him. Well, there was another, but he was positive Lucifer would remain just to piss everyone else off. 

 

“Yes, how much time do you have?” Because he wanted a few moments to show just how much he had missed him. Seeing the couple come together and take the chance at being happy, Sam knew he wanted the same. He didn’t want to hide their relationship any longer and he didn’t want to keep sharing his lover. He wanted to be with Gabe. “Do you have to leave?”

 

“Yes, as soon as they depart on their honeymoon.” There was no choice. Gabriel would stall as long as possible, but he would have to make it home before too late. His fiancé knew he was at the wedding, but she wanted him home. If he gave her reason to complain, she would do so at family dinner on Sunday. “She is already upset that I have stayed this long.”

 

Sam just bet she was. Just like he knew that she wasn’t aware of his existence. No one was. Hell, their brothers that had just tied the knot didn’t know that they were fucking. It was one huge dirty secret. When would he stop being a secret? “Don’t go. Stay with me tonight.”

 

“I can’t and you can’t ask me to.” Gabriel didn’t want to fight. Sam knew all about his family and what was expected of him. He may not be the dutiful son like Michael, but he was far from being Castiel. He didn’t have the strength to fight for what he wanted. It was easier just to do what was expected and take what happiness he could find. “You know I have to leave.”

 

“For how long?” Sam let the question loose. It was going to start a disagreement, but it fell out. Seeing Dean and Castiel together, he believed that it was possible to be happy. They could be happy together, but he couldn’t be the only one to want it. He couldn’t be in this relationship alone. 

 

“I don’t wish to fight with you, kiddo.” Gabriel tried to reach out for the arm, to have it yanked out of reach. This again? He couldn’t give Sam the answer he wanted. Couldn’t they enjoy the time there was to be had? It was a special day and he wanted to lavish the enjoyment he felt onto another. He wanted to take Sam into the room and explore the ways they could make each other come alive. 

 

“And I don’t want to pretend that your leaving doesn’t bother me.” Sam swatted at the hand. Not that, or he would give in. Why? Why was he the one to make the sacrifices? He would never ask Gabe to be okay with sharing him. Fuck that, it was wrong. If what they had together meant anything, then his lover would end whatever was between him and this woman. “I hate it, Gabe. It bothers me, but every time I try to bring it up you get angry.”

 

“You knew about her before we started this. I told you at the start that I had a girlfriend and that I wouldn’t be ending things.” He had been honest. Sam had to understand. Gabriel didn’t feel the need of explaining his feelings. Sam should already know how he felt. He made it a point of conveying his feelings every time they were together. “You act like I’m being unfair because I can’t do what you want. Aren’t you being just as unfair? You knew.”

 

“I know I did, but part of me was hoping that if things went on this long that you’d care enough about me to want to just be with me.” Sam wanted more than an occasional fling. He wanted to be able to hold hands in public. He wanted to announce to the world that he was the one Gabe loved. Wasn’t that enough? Was being disowned that big of a deal? Castiel hadn’t cared, because Dean had been what mattered. “Why can’t you walk away? What I feel, how you make me feel when we are together, I know its real. But is it enough? Is it ever going to be enough? Enough to make you go against your family and do whatever it takes to be with me?”

 

“I can’t!” Gabriel couldn’t do it. Not now, if ever. He hadn’t wanted to tell Sam, not yet. In weeks his entire family would know and if Sam wasn’t willing to continue to be his secret, then it was all going to end. “I can’t give you that. It isn’t just about walking away from my family.”

 

“You mean you can’t walk away from her.” What the hell made her that special? Sam had seen pictures of the bitch, she was nothing to look at. What made her so damn important? Because her family came from money? Was it love? Then why be with him? Why have a lover on the side? Or did Gabe love her, but she wasn’t what he wanted in a sexual partner. Did he have the cock that Gabe craved? Was his fucking cock the only reason he was in the man’s life? “Why not?”

 

“We got engaged yesterday.” Gabriel admitted the awful truth. It was out and he couldn’t take it back. They were going to get married within three months’ time. His father wouldn’t let him stall any longer than that. “The wedding is going to be held by the end of June. I’m going to marry her. There is no getting out of it. She’s pregnant, Sam.”

 

“What?” No, that couldn’t be true. Pregnant? As in expecting Gabriel’s child. Sam would be a moron to believe that his lover didn’t sleep with the woman he lived with. He knew that Gabe would often have sex with her. It was something he tried not to think about it. Hell, by not thinking about it, he was foolishly trying to convince himself that they only did it on occasion as not to cause problems. Hearing that the woman had gotten pregnant concreted the fact that they most likely fucked often. Enough that Gabe wasn’t questioning whether or not if it was his own. 

 

“I was going to wait to tell you.” He had wanted more time. Gabe had wanted to be selfish and milk all the time he could. “She just found out and I have to do the right thing. Which means I will have to eventually break things off with you. So please, can we not do this. I don’t want to waste what time we do have left squabbling over what can’t be changed.”

 

“But it can be!” It was the first time he had raised his voice. Sam didn’t back down at the flinching. Not be changed, that was a lie. All of it could change. All Gabriel needed to do was stand up for them. To announce to the world that they were in love and wanted to be together. There was no law condemning his lover to marriage, that was all by choice. “You don’t have to marry her. You could still be a good father to your child without marrying the mother. Leave her. Stop going back and stay with me. Give it all up, for me.”

 

He couldn’t. Gabriel opened his mouth, but the reply jammed in his throat. He couldn’t walk away, he had responsibilities. As much as he adored Sam, he couldn’t do it. He wanted this, he wanted what they had. If only he could just throw it all away and run off to be with Sam. Where would that leave him? Sam was still in college and he was completely dependent on his family. He worked for their father, he would lose everything if he picked Sam. There was no way to keep his child if he picked his lover. Hell, his own father would make sure that the child never saw him if he were to break up with Tiffany to be with Sam of all people. “What if I can’t do it?”

 

Not can’t, wouldn’t. Sam wanted to say he understood. That it would still be okay if Gabe wasn’t ready to make that step. But it wasn’t okay. It wasn’t going to be, not until he stood up for himself. He wanted what Dean had. Hell, he deserved what his brother had. He wanted someone that would be proud to be with him. To love him openly. None of this sneaking around, like he wasn’t good enough to be acknowledged. He loved him, but he had to respect himself. “Then I’m not sure how much longer I can keep doing this.”

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

Oh, come on! Was he the only one that felt like puking? Lucifer snorted, the noise obscene in the room. For good measure he gave a good eyeroll. Or should he be a good boy like Michael? Pretend to accept and welcome the tart into the family? Oh sure, the eldest would welcome the bitch into the family since they had already gotten acquainted in the biblical sense. Anyone with eyes could see that the two had taken to fucking. Hell, he would give up his left testicle if that damn brat wasn’t Michael’s. He’d even give up his right one if his younger sibling was capable of opening his eyes to realize that he was being played like a fiddle. The petting was as genuine as his own attempt at being straight. The woman enjoyed touching Gabby as much as he liked to stroke a cunt. 

 

“When is your big opening, little brother?” Michael asked what no one else would. Bringing up Luci’s occupation always pissed of their old man. It was far from being professional and should be a past-time, not an occupation. Each one of them had been given the chance to get involved in one of the family’s venture. Instead of taking their share of the family business, Lucifer had sold his shares to him. All to chase a fruitless dream. 

 

“Next month,” and he couldn’t wait for it. Lucifer cocked his head at the mocking smile. He knew that look, it was always present at dinner. His family despised the way he spent his life. Five years ago, he had gotten tired of dealing with the hectic lifestyle. Their father had long given up on making him behave. As long as he did his part in expanding the family business. The choice to give it up had been easy. When he had turned twenty-five, he had sold his inheritance to Michael. The threat of being disowned no longer held over him, he was free. Unfortunately, his actions had caused their father to come down hard on those younger. To piss his father off further, he still attended family dinner to prove that when it came to his decisions, he was as happy as a pig in shit. 

 

“Expect to sell a few?” Gabriel was proud of Lucifer, even if he couldn’t say so. If he said so, he’d get a lecture. He continued to sit on the couch and pretend that he was content. Why couldn’t he be like Lucifer? Say fuck it and be himself? 

 

“Maybe, who cares?” Lucifer didn’t. He did what he did because he enjoyed it. He didn’t give a shit if his agent managed to sell one or all ten. Didn’t give a rat’s ass if she sold them for a thousand or a single buck. The shares he had sold to his brother was enough to live off of. He had a modest flat and plenty of money in the bank to purchase anything he needed. He didn’t have the fancy lifestyle of his brother, didn’t need it. He lived well and did what he wanted. “You don’t.”

 

“You’re right, we don’t.” Charles entered the sitting room to announce his opinion. There would be no talk of foolishness in his presence. He may not be able to direct how his son lived his life no longer, but he would not listen to the idiocy in his home. Lucifer’s actions had wised him up. After that betrayal he had decided to no longer gift them with an inheritance. Not when they would only take advantage of his generosity. 

 

“Naturally,” And he was to be shocked? Lucifer shrugged at the cold dismissal of his habit. He didn’t give a shit. He had given up caring years ago. When he had stood before his old man and announced that he wasn’t into girls, had been the start. The punch to the face hadn’t been enough to ‘man’ him up. But his old man knew genius when it was present. Lucifer had always been quicker and smarter than the others, which had given the old man reason to continue doting on him. None of his wild behavior had gotten his father to turn on him again. Not until he’d been given his inheritance and he had turned around and given it away. There was only one thing he cared about, one reason he still came here. 

 

“So, did you tell them?” Michael wanted to see the look on the asshole’s face when it was announced. He was the only one who knew about it. He had been the one to hire the lawyer to have the paperwork drawn up. There was always one thing the brother after him had always wanted, and it was time for their father to hand it over. 

 

“About to,” Charles took a seat on the arm chair next to his eldest. He had thought long and hard about this. If anyone deserved it, it was Gabriel. His son wasn’t as loyal as Michael, but he had proven himself. His child had married well and was about to give him his first grandchild. “Gabriel, I know I already gave you two a wedding present.”

 

Another gift? And this was to be done in front of the family. Lucifer had to wonder what it was. He also tossed around the idea of informing the aging fool that his precious Gabriel wasn’t as obedient as they believed. Little Gabe had a secret of his own, a huge one. Someone had a lover on the side. Lucifer made it a habit of keeping tabs on all of his siblings and his investigator had informed him that he wasn’t the only one that liked men. Gabriel had a room reserved for ever Tuesday, where he’d meet a younger man for a few hours. If his brother was in love with anyone, it was with his hidden lover. Not the bitch he was pretending to cherish. 

 

“And it was a lovely gift. Thank you,” Gabriel wanted to inform his father that only one of them had enjoyed that gift. She had taken all of the cash and went on a shopping spree. He hadn’t bothered to suggest that she put some of it aside. His wife was planning on living off of his income. 

 

Charles would have given them more yet it wasn’t always wise to spoil them. He wanted his son to make his own way and succeed. He didn’t want another to go rogue and abandon his senses. It was enough that his second eldest had managed to prove himself an idiot and it had rubbed off on his youngest. They did not share the same mother, so he couldn’t blame the stupidity on that side. He had no idea what to blame it on, but both had walked away from the life that he could have given them. Hell, he didn’t really give a shit that they preferred to lay with men. What he wouldn’t have is common trailer trash sitting at his table. Like that Dean Winchester, a lowly mechanic that had nothing to offer his youngest. “I have decided to give you Eden, as a wedding gift.”

 

“What the fuck did you just say?” Lucifer bristled at the announcement. Surely, he had heard wrong. If the old fucker thought for one moment that he would keep silent, there was a mistake. It was a damn mistake to even mention that place in front of him. Eden, the one thing he had yet to receive. The only thing their mother had left behind when she had passed away. The one thing that she had promised him, had willed to HIM. It was the only reason he hadn’t completely turned and walked away from his family. He was waiting for the time his father would hand it over. 

 

“I said I am going to give them Eden, it is within my right.” Charles would do as he pleased. What was his son going to do about it? It was his wife’s family home, and she was dead. He too knew that she had given it to Lucifer, but there had been stipulations that had to be met first. 

 

“Like hell it is, she left it to me.” That was to be his. Lucifer hadn’t bought a house because he was waiting until he received the estate. It wasn’t as large as this one, but it was far the grander home. It was ocean front property and he used to spend the summers there with his mother. She would often take just Gabe and himself. 

 

“True,” Michael crossed his knees enjoying the fury. When would his brother learn? You didn’t turn on family and expect to be rewarded. “It was left to you, but you have yet to fulfill your obligations, the clause clearly states that you have until you turn thirty-five to take a wife. If not, then half of it goes to Gabriel. If you have not wed and fathered a child by the time your thirty-five then the entire estate goes to Gabriel. Seeing as he is already wed with a child on the way, then I don’t see how it can be disputed. We all know you are never going to meet the requirements.”

 

“And that pleases you, doesn’t it?” He had turned another year a month ago, that much was true. Lucifer should have known that it would come to this. Because he wouldn’t change. “Laugh it up, Michael. If Gabe is getting it because he has a child on the way. Maybe Father should insist on a test to make sure that the child is indeed our little brother’s. Wouldn’t be good to have a bastard getting his hands on the family fortune.”

 

.  
.  
.

Please comment for me if you read this far. I adore Sam with everyone, big Sam fan. Can't help it. Let me know if you want to see more.


End file.
